deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Cross
Elizabeth Cross was a horticulturalist who worked on the Hydroponics Deck aboard the USG Ishimura. Biography The Second Aegis 7 Incident Elizabeth Cross was one of the few survivors aboard the USG Ishimura during the USG Kellion's arrival. Elizabeth spent a great deal of time looking for her boyfriend, 2nd Engineer Jacob Temple. Unlike Jacob, during her travels throughout the ship, she was usually alone. While Isaac Clarke made no direct contact with Elizabeth Cross, many of her audio logs could be found about the ship which questioned why they could not send their surplus of food to the colony of Aegis VII, despite the Captain's "No-Fly" order.Dead Space, Cross Report 1 During the dementia, chaos spread within the Ishimura. Cross abandoned her position and went looking for Temple.Dead Space, Cross Report 3 Fate Eventually, Cross reunited with Temple in the Mining Deck and the two attempted to escape together. They first attempted to send out a distress beacon.Dead Space, Cross Report 4Dead Space, Temple and Elizabeth However, at some point during their initial escape, the two lovers are captured by Challus Mercer.Dead Space: Chapter 10: End of Days The deranged doctor tied up Cross and Temple and taped both of their mouths shut. Elizabeth was eventually murdered by Mercer when he stuck a metal spike into her forehead, killing her instantly. Shortly after the death of Elizabeth, Isaac Clarke made his way to the scene and watched helplessly as Jacob was murdered as well. It could be assumed that she along with Temple are changed into Necromorphs after Isaac left the room where the corpses are located as the hallway outside was easily swarmed by the Dividers and Exploders when Isaac returned there after collecting a mission item and the room below the killing place had two Dividers and bunch of the Corruption. Trivia *It's unknown how Mercer managed to capture Cross and her lover, but when Mercer is about to kill Temple, he says that "Dr. Cross was a true believer. She had faith. And now she awaits her transformation". This let implied that Elizabeth eventually succumbed to the dementia and gave herself and Temple to the crazed doctor. This is also hinted by the fact that she is found lying dead on the floor fetterless, unlike Jacob who had been gagged and tied to a chair. *Elizabeth Cross was one of the first crew-members aboard the USG Ishimura to learn about the Leviathan.Dead Space, Corruption (Cross' Log) *Challus Mercer's reason for stabbing Elizabeth in the forehead was the thought that an Infector could very easily convert the body of Cross into a Necromorph. *Cross was murdered just moments before her boyfriend, Jacob Temple. *Several audio logs from Elizabeth Cross could be found throughout the USG Ishimura in Dead Space. *The bodies of Cross and Temple are found in Chapter 10: End of Days of Dead Space. *The death of Cross could not be seen. Sources de:Elizabeth Cross es:Elizabeth Cross Category:Characters Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Deceased